


When Did You Fall For Me?

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, basically fluff and softness, future!fic, married!yousana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Sana asks Yousef when he knew he loved her?





	When Did You Fall For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with Married!Yousana cause it owns my heart! It's 2am and I have a final tomorrow ladies but here I am, posting yousana fic because that's what my trash procrastinating ass is gonna do. Please pray for me lol I need it, also hope you like! <3

It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon.

 

Sana is sitting on the couch re-reading _“The Love Poems of Rumi.”_ Yousef had bought it for her a couple of years ago. They talked about how so many modern interpretations assumed Rumi was talking to a lover in these poems when most of them were about his love for God.

 

She turned the page and found her favorite one:

  ** _“My heart is so small_** ** _  
_**

**_it's almost invisible._ ** **_  
_ **

**_How can You place  
_ **

**_such big sorrows in it?  
_ **

**_"Look," He answered,  
_ **

**_"your eyes are even smaller,  
_ **

**_yet they behold the world.”_ **

It always resonated so deeply with her, and every time she read it she felt a sense of peace and security. There was meaning to all the chaos and heartbreak, and at the end of the day after every hardship comes ease.

 

As she closes the book Yousef comes into the living room. He walks over to her and lies down on the couch, putting his head on her lap. Sana runs her fingers through his hair, soft and warm after his shower.

 

He notices the book and smiles. “In a romantic mood are we?”

 

“No, that’s you 24/7.”

 

Yousef nods in agreement. “Can’t argue with that.”

 

They fall into a comfortable silence as Sana picks up and starts reading again, all while stroking Yousef’s hair. He closes his eyes and wraps an arm around her thighs.

 

After some time, Sana says, “Yousef? When did you start liking me?”

 

“I already told you, from the moment I saw you.”

 

She lightly hits him on the shoulder. “I’m serious. I know that’s not when you fell for me. It’s unrealistic and cliché. Love at first sight doesn’t exist.”

 

“Okaaay fine. You got me. Not love at first sight, but definitely attraction at first sight. I saw you when Elias invited me over for the first time and thought “Wow she’s beautiful” then immediately berated myself mentally because you were my friend’s sister. If only I had known then where we would end up.” He fondly reminisces.

 

“So, when was it?”

 

He readjusts so he can look into her face when he answers. “Not a single moment of course, it happened gradually over time, the feelings grew and I found myself thinking more and more about you. Your eyes, your wit, _your smile._ Oh Sana your smile, it brought me so much joy to see you smile, that’s when I slowly started to realize; that I wanted to spend the rest of my life waking up to that smile.”

 

Hearing that she couldn’t hold back the very smile he was gushing about and Yousef grinned in return. “See? That right there stole my heart.” He says as he pokes her dimples.

 

“What about you? When did you realize you had fallen for a fool like me?” Yousef asks her as he closes his eyes once again.

 

Sana replies with a poem from the book he had gifted her.

**_The minute I heard my first love story,_ **

**_I started looking for you, not knowing_ **

**_how blind that was._ **

**_Lovers don’t finally meet somewhere,_ **

**_they’re in each other all along._ **

 


End file.
